


You Already Have

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Luna wonders what Rolf has on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Rabbit, prompt #2: Write about Luna Lovegood. Include 'wood' in your story.)

Luna sat on the forest floor, concealed in a shelter made of wood and leaves. She was scribbling madly in her notebook as she watched the creature before her.

The dragon was sleeping at the moment, which gave her a great opportunity to catch up on her notes and sketches. “Do you think it’s a new species?” Luna whispered to the man sitting beside her.

“I’m not sure” Rolf whispered back. “I’ve never heard of dragons living in a forest before. Certainly not in Great Britain.”

“Maybe it’s some kind of hybrid” suggested Luna. “You know, a foreign species flew here and mated with a Welsh Green or something.”

Rolf shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve heard of crazier things happening” he said.

Luna frowned. She and Rolf had been dating for almost a year now, and she had started discerning his emotional state months ago. Today, he seemed like he wasn’t quite all there, as if he had something else on his mind.

“Is there something wrong, Rolf?” she asked him.

“What?” he said. Then, comprehending what she had asked him, he said “No, of course not.”

“You just seem to have something on your mind, that’s all” said Luna.

Rolf smiled at her. The majority of people thought Luna was absent-minded – he knew she’d been called Loony Lovegood at Hogwarts – but she detected more than most people realized. Especially when it came to those people she cared the most about.

“You know me too well” Rolf said to Luna. “I should have known I wouldn’t be able to hide this from you.”

Luna stared at him. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

“Well, this wasn’t exactly how I pictured doing this, but I suppose now is as good a time as any” said Rolf. He stood up off the forest floor, dragging Luna with him. Then, he knelt down on one knee. Taking out a ring, he asked “Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?”

Luna shrieked and threw her arms around Rolf’s neck. She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

The couple’s kiss was interrupted by a grumbling sound. Luna’s shriek had stirred the sleeping dragon.

Quickly, Rolf and Luna sat back down inside their shelter. They hoped it would be enough to conceal them. They didn’t yet know how good this species’ eyesight was.

“Well” Rolf whispered to Luna once the dragon had settled back into a deep sleep. “Will you marry me?”

Luna smiled at Rolf. “Of course I will” she said.

Rolf took Luna’s hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Luna examined the ring, admiring its appearance. “It’s beautiful Rolf” she said.

“It was my grandmother’s” Rolf said. “She said to make sure I only gave it to someone truly special.”

“I’ll try and make sure I live up to her expectations” Luna said.

“You already have” said Rolf. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Luna’s lips.

When the couple broke apart, Luna cleared her throat. Then she said “I suppose we should get back to observing this dragon.”


End file.
